


The Proposal

by sankyouandgoodnight



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, also his essay isn't due for another two months but you have to get started early, basically these cuties can't resist Courfeyrac, cutest boys, duh - Freeform, enjolras is accidentally patronising, he's a monster, nobody can resist Courfeyrac, proposal, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankyouandgoodnight/pseuds/sankyouandgoodnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just...I don’t know how else to put this. Enjolras, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Without even looking up, Enjolras pats Grantaire on the head and says “Not today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Basically, it’s all Courfeyrac’s fault, because everything is always Courfeyrac’s fault.

“TRUTH OR DARE! Guys, c’mon, it’ll be fun, I swear!”

Grantaire rolls his eyes. 

“Courf, nobody here is drunk enough for that yet. Give it a couple of hours.”

Courfeyrac slaps him playfully round the head.

“No, Grantaire, that’s the point. Sober Truth or Dare makes more sense because you can remember it and take it seriously-er –”

“If you even think about trying to get away with ‘seriously-er’ in a conversation, Courfeyrac, you’ve got another think coming, my God!” Jehan leans across   
the circle to swat at Courfeyrac’s shoulder and Courfeyrac looks wounded.

 

“Whatever. So! Who’s in?”

Combeferre sighs heavily but nods. Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta look up for long enough to shout their agreement before turning back into their little group. Jehan nods enthusiastically, while Bahorel grabs Feuilly’s arm and waves it in the air, signifying that they’re in too. Eponine and Cosette elbow   
Marius until he concedes defeat and raises his hand. Grantaire shrugs and grimaces. 

“Enjy! You in?”

Enjolras starts and looks up at Courfeyrac. 

“Pardon? Sorry, I was...”

“You were working. On a sleepover night! My God, Enjolras, it’s as if you don’t like us! Are you playing truth or dare?”

Enjolras massages his forehead. 

“How much choice do I have in this?”

Courfeyrac grins and hits him on the back, perhaps a little harder than he was intending. 

“That’s my boy! Okay. Joly, Bossuet...can you join the circle a bit more? Yeah, that’s better. Who wants to start?”

They all look at each other then back to Courfeyrac, who is practically vibrating where he’s sitting. Jehan sighs. 

“Whatever. So, Joly.”

Everybody groans – Joly, for a first choice, really?

“Truth!” he calls from across Bossuet’s lap.

“Excluding Bossuet and Musichetta, who are you most attracted to in this circle?”

Joly blushes and stammers a bit, looking left and right as if to make sure Bossuet and Musichetta won’t hate him. 

“Uhm...Grantaire?”

Jehan’s jaw drops. 

“Care to elaborate?”

Joly shakes his head and retreats back to Bossuet. Everyone is staring at him and Grantaire is just sitting there, stunned. 

“Joly, you have to ask the next one.”

“Um, okay...Marius?”

* * *

The game continues much in the same vein, with some interesting truths coming out (the best was Marius’ bashful announcement that yes, he had   
‘experimented’ with Courfeyrac, to which the girls giggled and Courfeyrac looked proud) and hilarious dares (clearly the best here was Combeferre’s   
awkward striptease to ‘Peacock’ by Katy Perry).

“Grantaire!”

Grantaire, who has been zoning out, focuses on Courfeyrac.

“Uh. Dare.”

Courfeyrac smirks wickedly.

“I dare you to...propose to Enjolras. Only you have to make it look real! Like, down on one knee. I’m not asking for a ring, that’s going a little too far.”

Grantaire gapes at him and looks to Enjolras nervously, who is typing furiously again. Grantaire takes a deep breath and stands up, moving over to Enjolras as everyone watches with bated breath.

“Apollo?”

Enjolras glances up. 

“Sorry, did you want something?”

Grantaire swallows and drops to one knee. Courfeyrac hoots quietly and Enjolras returns to his typing after Grantaire doesn’t say anything for a couple of minutes.

“Apollo, I know we haven’t always had the best relationship through these years –” – here, Jehan nods wisely as Courfeyrac giggles – “but I’d just like to say that I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

Everyone falls silent, but Eponine looks worried.

“I would follow you anywhere, and paint you every day if I could, and wake up next to you, and travel with you, and go to your revolutions even if I don’t agree with your principles. I just...I don’t know how else to put this. Enjolras, will you marry me?”

Without even looking up, Enjolras pats Grantaire on the head and says “Not today.”

Courfeyrac jumps up in the air and grabs Jehan. 

“Okay, I think it’s time for us to move into the sleeping room...”

Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta quickly and quietly relocate into the spare bedroom, as Feuilly and Bahorel disappear somewhere and Eponine, Marius, Cosette and Combeferre move their stuff through to the enormous living room that Enjolras is lucky enough to have.

Grantaire looks like somebody’s just punched him in the face. Enjolras finally pulls himself away from the screen and looks down to where Grantaire is still on one knee.

“Are you okay? You look quite uncomfortable down there.”

Enjolras reaches down a hand and Grantaire takes it automatically, letting Enjolras pull him to his feet. As he stands up he wobbles slightly, and Enjolras’ grip tightens.

“Are you sure you’re alright? Here, have some coffee...” Enjolras pushes his half-empty cup over to Grantaire, who takes a sip and grimaces.

“Oh my God, how much sugar do you need, really?”

Enjolras frowns. 

“Enough.”

Grantaire smirks but then remembers the whole previous conversation.

“So, er...what was that?”

“The coffee?”

“Not the coffee, you idiot. The whole proposal thing.”

“Oh, that. Well, you did propose, you know, so technically it was you, not me...”

“Apollo. Why didn’t you say no?”

Enjolras looks ever so slightly like a kicked puppy.

“Did you want me to say no?”

Grantaire’s eyes go wide and he frantically backtracks.

“It’s not so much that I wanted you to say no as I expected you to say no, but...”

“Why would I say no?”

Grantaire just stares at him for a few minutes.

“I...don’t understand, Apollo. Pretend I’m a five year old and talk me through this.”

Enjolras closes his laptop, pushes the coffee away and takes Grantaire’s hands.

“Grantaire. While you and I aren’t, perhaps, the closest of people, I do consider you as one of my dear friends. When we aren’t arguing, we get along quite well and I admire your stubbornness as much as it irritates me. Alsoyou’rereallyhotsoyouknow.”

Grantaire, who has been staring at their hands, looks up and smirks.

“Sorry, run that last part by me again?”

Enjolras huffs.

“I...I want to get to know you better and maybe we should date first but then perhaps in the future marriage would be an option?”

Grantaire tugs on Enjolras’ hands and smiles gently.

“Stop phrasing everything as a question. Is that what you want? Really?”

Enjolras tilts his head to one side.

“Yes.”

Grantaire isn’t quite sure what to say so he shrugs.

“Well, just so you know, it’s mutual.”

Enjolras looks deeply relieved and grins at Grantaire.

“Are you sure you want me?”

Grantaire has to release Enjolras’ hands at that and pushes his chair away slightly, laughing until he can’t breathe.

“Is that even a question? Who wouldn’t want you? You’re perfect, Apollo.”

Enjolras flushes.

“Stop calling me that.”

Grantaire smirks and moves the chair back again.

“Make me.”

Enjolras does. In fact, he makes him shut up quite a few times.

Grantaire doesn’t seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is another story!  
> i am such a bad person i should be working on the Hogwarts!AU but i just have no motivation for that at the minute:(  
> but enjoy, my darlings!  
> xxx


End file.
